Broken Song Fic
by Pen-Given-Ink
Summary: This is between InuYasha and Kagome, you'll just have to read to find out! But it is a song fic of the song Broken by Seether feat. Amy Lee.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, or the characters, 'cept maybe one or two that I've made up, this is a songfic. **Wishes she owned InuYasha though.** .; I got the idea to do it last night while I was watching the show actually. This is going to be made up, I haven't seen much of the show, or even looked it up online much so basically I'll be flying by the seat of my pants, if I happen to get it all wrong I'm sorry. I'll try not to butcher the characters too much. ^_~ I also do not own the song "Broken" by Seether Feat. Amy Lee, thank you thank you, and enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled angrily at him. "How could you! How dare you think I'd do that!"  
  
Giving back what he got InuYasha yelled right back at Kagome. "Well your not exactly perdictable KAGOME!"  
  
While those two were screaming and yelling at each other Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were in the background all sweat dropping and sighing out. "Uh-oh."  
  
"Not again.." Shippo complained. "Poor Kagome.."  
  
"I hope those two know at this rate we'll never collect all the shards.." Miroku muttered and then gasped and fell to the ground holding his head when Sango hit him with a large rock.  
  
They were all at some village far away from the 'Bone-eaters' well, looking for the Shikon no Tama shards... and InuYasha implied that Kagome might feel for Kougra more than she first implied and might've did something not so proper with him. The last time he did that.. well.. lets just say Kagome didn't stay there for long. She went back home.  
  
~~I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain~~  
  
"I can't believe you Inuyasha! You can't see what's right in front of your face!" she yelled. "That's it! I've had it!" she growled at him. "I'm going home! Sango may I please borrow Kirara so that I might find my way back to the bone-eaters well? Please?"  
  
"Uh.. yes, sure." Sango replied, the sweat drop growing larger, waiting for InuYasha to just explode. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
"KAGOME!" he yelled as she and Kirara were already on their way. "Why do you always run home!?! It's not like I can't follow you!!!"  
  
Kagome just yelled, "Yes but it'll take you longer! Too much pride and a long distance you have to go, InuYasha!" without turning back.  
  
~~Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away~~  
  
"KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled and growled. He... hated when she did this, when they did this, but dammit, she was right. He had so much pride. His eyes grew beady and he sweatdropped as he looked to Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Suddenly he yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?!"  
  
"Your such a moron InuYasha." Shippo said and started on his way back to the bone-eaters well. "Now you'll have to apologize to Kagome again."   
  
InuYasha's ears perked up at that and he bared his teeth and started to growl... "SHIPPO!" with that he took off running really fast after him.   
  
Shippo stopped hearing real quick stomps in the ground and turned seeing InuYasha after him. "AHHH!" he yelled and started running, ran right behind Sango he did. InuYasha stopped just before he mauled right over her. All she did was raise an eyebrow at him.   
  
Then Miroku did something he shouldn't have. Opened his mouth. "You only have yourself to blame, InuYasha, after all if you'd stop being jealo--" he didn't get very much out of his mouth before InuYasha was chasing him as well. "MIROKU!!!!!!!" And this continued on and on, all the way back to Kaede's village.  
  
~~You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore~~  
  
---Bone-eaters Well---  
  
Kagome hopped off of Kirara and then patted her (Eh.. or him? O.O; I dunno!) on the head. "Goodbye Kirara, maybe I'll see you again in a few days, or weeks." Kagome said, thinking 'Or until InuYasha gets it together and apologizes...' she let out a sigh just as Kiara plopped down next to the well to wait for the others.   
  
She shook her head and climbed up onto the well and sighed... "Goodbye, InuYasha" she said, and jumped into the well.  
  
---On the way to the Bone-eaters Well---  
  
InuYasha stopped suddenly in his chase for Miroku knowing just then Kagome jumped into the well, and then grew angry once more and continued to chase Miroku again.. one thing on his mind.. 'Kagome' he thought...  
  
~~The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain~~  
  
---Two weeks later---  
  
Kagome sat in her room, it being a friday night, and stared at the wall. Two weeks. Two weeks and InuYasha still hadn't shown up, she looked really sad there for a moment, even a glint of a single tear could've been seen in one of her eyes. She cleared her throat and layed down on her bed, facing the wall, just staring at it again, thinking only of InuYasha. "Oh well." she said quietly to herself. "It wouldn't be the end of the world if he didn't come and get me..." she curled into a ball. "It'd just be the end of mine..." she bit her lip. 'Why me?' she thought. 'Why do I have to be the rencarnation of Kikoyo?' just then she heard a noise, but then it stopped, and she just chose to ignore it. She figured she'd have to be the one to go back...  
  
---Outside---  
  
InuYasha hopped out of the well, his bare feet hitting the ground. He'd come so many times during the past two weeks, and never talked to her, never even let her know he was watching. But he did. He watched her. Constantly. But it was time now, his pride didn't want him to, but his heart.. his heart did. He knew he had to do this. Some how, sometime, he had fallen in love with Kagome.. but he'd never really let her know, hell, he wouldn't even let himself acknowledge it. But just this once. Just this once it's the exception.  
  
~~ 'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away~~  
  
InuYasha walked out into the night sky, and looked up toward Kagome's window and tripped over a rake, falling to the ground, making a slightly thumping noise. He growled and got up, dusting himself off. "Stupid.. stupid... modern thing.." He quietly hopped up onto the roof, and opened the window to her room. 'Gah.' he thought. 'She's asleep.' little did he know she was only staring at the wall.   
  
He hopped down from the window, and just then Kagome turned and looked at him. Kagome got a stupid look on her face, and InuYasha sweatdropped, then got the stupid look on his face, suddenly out of no where she yelled. "Sit!!!!" and InuYasha face smashed into the ground.  
  
~~'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away~~  
  
InuYasha groaned on the ground, and then got up and yelled. "KAGOME!!!!!" with that he took off out her window and back to the well back to his own time again.  
  
'GAH!' Kagome thought. 'He surprised me and... oh GAH!!' Kagome got up quickly, packed her backpack again, wrote a quick note, and left to follow InuYasha.  
  
---Bone-Eaters Well; InuYasha's time---  
  
When Kagome crawled out of the bone-eaters well, the first thing she saw was InuYasha's face as he looked down into the well. He had had such a sad face too, and then he sweatdropped and his eyes went beady. "You." he said.  
  
Kagome sweatdropped herself and climbed out of the well fully and sat down on the ground leaning back against it. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. You surprised me. You hadn't shown up for two weeks, so I didn't think you would.. it surprised me is all." she stared out over the beautiful country side waiting for his response.  
  
~~'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone~~  
  
InuYasha plopped down next to her an angry look on his face and said. "I forgive you." then suddenly he hugged her tightly and went back to sitting.  
  
A long silence passed between them and Kagome started to get angry... and then..  
  
"InuYasha! Is that all you have to say!?! You were mean to her and YOU don't even apologize!!" Shippo said. And that was all it took, and InuYasha started chasing him. "SHIPPO!!!"   
  
Sango and Miroku both sighed and said. "Not again."  
  
Kagome was fixing to get up and say sit, but Miroku caught it, and said quickly. "He won't hurt him, you know that, and besides.. the shards. We need to find the shards.. and if you did.. it cause a fight again because InuYasha would take it the wrong way."  
  
Kagome nodded and watched as InuYasha chased Shippo, a grin on her face.  
  
~~You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore~~  
  
-------------------------------  
  
So!?! What'd you think?! Was it good? did I do them justice?? Did you hate it!?! Or should I give up on writing Songfics?!?! Should I write more? What? o.o;; 


End file.
